wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Transparent
transparent was adopted from the wolves heart. please do not edit or take any content from the page. i am, like many others, capable of spell checking and correcting my own grammar. all lowercase is purposeful, so please do not edit for that reason, either. this page may contain sensitive topics (mental illness) so proceed with care. if this page misrepresents depression in any way, please speak up. ---- :transparent - (adjective) having the property of transmitting rays of light through its substance so that bodies situated beyond or behind can be distinctly seen. ---- appearance ---- *picture *really gray all over *not shiny like at all *black eyes *some variation in shade, not super noticeable *light blue ear *a little frail looking *horns cut cleanly off personality ---- *insert stuff here, probably a shy type history ---- :The dragonet was born into a Sixth Circle village, along the fringes of the Ice Kingdom. She was a... almost half IceWing, her name carved into the Rankings wall but never touched. :Here, the simple fact was that Rankings didn't matter. Everyone socialized like normal, the hard pressed norms of the royalty seeping in only slightly. There was a little bit of order, and parents cared very much where their dragonets managed to get, but that was about it. :It was a more traditional village, still stuck in older values. Males were expected to decorate themselves with feathers when coming to age. Tattoos were unacceptable. Polar bears are off the diet. Many weird, small quirks in their society. :Transparent grew up in a way that is best described as... normal, for her circumstances. She was carefully watched by her parents, who pushed her to make her place in the Rankings rise. It never worked for anyone, but the village kept on hoping to one day have royalty, a First Circle dragon, who could trace her roots to this place. :Transparent grew up in there, barely noticeable enough to be a blip on the radar. She was unusually plain, but that was it. :She was a quiet, obedient dragonet, the kind of personality that had been carefully nurtured in the village for decades. She was practically the perfect dragonet, what everyone was expected to be. And in a way, that made her invisible. :Transparent's childhood was as normal as it could be in that place. She attended the village school, meeting the dragons she'd likely be spending the rest of her life with. Lessons were focused on both the eloquence of noble life and the hard necessities of survival. The result was an odd mix of two extremes. :She was always with the same crowd, but they never seemed to play. The dragonets were taught to be the equivalent to adults in maturity. Everyone was uptight, perhaps even more than those up in nobility. They were expected to reach First Circle. :Perhaps one day someone would reach those heights... except Transparent was part of everyone else. :By her seventh birthday, Transparent was where she always was - Sixth Circle. :She continued living in the village, doing what all adults without dragonets did - hang there in the background, watching the next generation grow up with high hopes. The village never did much. Food and water was provided by three animus enchanted airholes, and beyond maintenance of the buildings, there wasn't much to do. :It was a boring existence, peppered slightly with the antics of dragonets that weren't raised right. Transparent could see it all - how the rebellious hatchlings would never grow out of their habits. :They always caused trouble. The only excitement in the village, but also all the trouble. :When she was fourteen, and getting quite comfortable with the idea of having no children, an avalanche struck. The ice sheets had been loosened by an earlier earthquake, and swept down, slowing only a few feet from the village. :The townspeople were about to rejoice to their gods, celebrating how they were just spared from destruction. And the ceremony would have passed, and everything settled down back into the normal pulls of everyday life. :If it wasn't for that one pair of dragonets. :They didn't do much until the day of the ceremony, just two dragonets indistinguishable from the crowd. Then, suddenly, one bounced up to the platform, declaring to the world that there was a witch in their midst. A witch who's dangerous magic had nearly ended them, if not for the salvation from their gods. :Or perhaps, more than one. :And the village believed. As if they were already searching for someone and something to blame, and the dragonet had given them an easy way out. Find the witch, kill her, and everything would be okay. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Light Fairy)